This invention relates to a laminated padlock, and more particularly to a laminated padlock having a casing which consists of a plurality of metal plates and a barrel member fitted therein, wherein said barrel member has a groove formed thereon and one of the plates of the casing is depressed to engage with said groove for the purpose of fixing said barrel member within said casing.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional laminated padlock is shown. The laminated padlock includes a casing 1 which consists of a plurality of metal plates, a shackle 11, a barrel member 12, a cylinder 121 rotatably fitted in the barrel member 12, an activating member 13 connected to the cylinder 121 so as to be rotated with said cylinder 121, two balls 14 driven by the activating member for restraining the upward movement of the shackle 11, and a coil spring 15 for urging the shackle 11 to move upward. While such a laminated padlock is assembled, the metal plates are singly electroplated by a metal, such as copper and tin, to ensure protection from rust. The metal plates are then collected in sequence and combined with one another by means of rivets 16. Thereafter, the coil spring 15, the balls 14, the activating member 13, the shackle 11, the barrel 12 and the cylinder 121 are mounted in the casing 1 respectively. The barrel 12 is then fixed to the casing 1 by means of a screw 17. Finally, a fixing plate 18 is riveted to the bottom of the casing 1. However, it has been found that such a laminated padlock suffers from the following disadvantages:
(1) The manufacture of said laminated padlock is messy and requires much work. PA1 (2) While riveting, the appearance of the casing is affected adversely by striking and clamping the outer surface of the casing.